A pushchair for a child which can be converted into the form of a suitcase is known in the art. For example, US2004/0026882 discloses a convertible luggage device, which can be converted into a pushchair. This has the disadvantage that the seat for a child in the pushchair state is of inappropriate dimensions for a small child.
GB 2,285,776 discloses a chair for a child which can be converted into a form of a suitcase. The dimensions of the seat do, not match those required for a child to sit comfortably on the seat.